Software engineers or developers have been for the longest time trying to appropriately balance between software security and customer support. In countless scenarios, customer support features and functions often trump security, resulting in products that lack security. Other times, the design implements very weak security in the form of obscurity or hidden backdoor implementations. In a few scenarios, security takes higher priority resulting in products for which providing any support services by the manufacturer support teams is difficult, resulting in poor customer satisfaction or degradation of manufacturer's reputation.
As more and more devices connect to the Internet through the Internet of Things (IoT) or Internet of Everything (IoE) initiatives, and as cyberwar or cyber criminals strengthen in human and digital resources, finances and sophistication, it becomes crucial that the balance between customer support and security reaches the point where neither aspect is compromised and both aspects are strengthened and improved continually.